


Passing through

by Void_Home



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I have no clue what I'm doing and frankly, It's probably a good thing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Two Butterfly Miraculi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: They're not from this world, but they're here for a bit. Just passing through.





	Passing through

It's not everyday there are three akumas. Ladybug can admit that. She's not even sure why, actually! Chat Noir just messaged her frantically that he'd seen two different akumas on his part of the patrol, and she'd had to tell him she was already dealing with her own! Only his seemed to be working together, and hers was working solo, as far as both could tell... Unless there were more active akumas that neither had spotted... Which could be bad...

  
God Ladybug hoped that there weren't any secret akumas, it was hard enough as it was. She ducks under a sweeping kick toward her face and springs into the air toward the nearest building, trying to put space between her and Mistic. Only to slam full force into Chat Noir, who's fleeing from his own attackers! She lands buried under Chat's weight, grimacing softly, peering over his shoulder at the bird themed akuma and the mouse themed akuma he'd been ran off by. And then Chat Noir tightens his grip on her, and she's confused until she hears several more individuals land around them. Far too many. "C...Chat?" Ladybug asks tentatively, wiggling free to look around at all that they faced now. There was no way they could win and purify the akumas in time...

  
"I don't know where to start, my lady. There's just... so many." Chat says anxiously, turning on his heels to look at every akuma that had showed up. He counted about ten in all. Maybe 11, if that wasn't just an illusion that looked like a white him over there... Wait-- It's getting closer!  
He barely has time to shove Ladybug under him and cover her before the white cat slams into his back, effectively using him as a springboard to take out Madame Plume in one firm strike to the face. Chat supposes that's one way to knock out an akuma. The white him-for that's what it is, he moves like him and talks like him, spouting a delighted curse at Mighty Mouse as he springs off Madame Plume's plummeting body to take out the mouse themed akuma- seems... like he's on their side? But maybe he's just got a bone to pick with those two akumas?

  
"Chat! What are you doing?!" Ladybug squeals from beneath the feline themed hero, trying to pry herself free. She manages to pop herself loose, just in time to see a cloaked figure burst past their right side, wielding a familiar cane with a butterfly within. Her heart nearly stops as she-it looked like a she?- glances at them both before slamming the handle of her staff into Mistic's gut, the fog themed villain collapsing in a heap. Ladybug isn't sure whether to scream or thank her, but settles for wrenching Chat Noir to his feet with her and whips her yoyo out to rip Mistic's cloud bracelet from his wrist, slamming her heel onto the thing to release the akuma.

  
Before she can catch it in her yoyo, she hears a soft voice from beside her, "My beautiful little butterfly... Come here." The akuma does, it flitters over into her hand, to be covered and doused in a golden glow. Ladybug tenses before the girl's next words sooth her. "Mistic, rise again and aid us. I, Mariposa, implore you." The now golden butterfly glides back to the cloud bracelet, touching it gently before sinking into it. The bracelet repairs itself before their eyes, and Mistic, half detransformed, lights up in gold as a new transformation takes over him. It's not very different, just with more golden highlights than purple.

  
Chat Noir decides helping his white counterpart would be useful. The cat clears ground and takes out Mighty Mouse in a similar manner than the other had done, a firm punch in order to knock them out while they were distracted. It was all he could do without knowing where their akuma was stored. So he'd do what he could, so Ladybug could find the akuma and... Mariposa? could do something with them. "Well Blanc, You gave us quite a spook there!" Chat Noir says, trying to make friendly small talk since it seemed like they were on their side. For now at least. As long as they seemed to be on the same side, Chat would be friendly to them.

"That's what I do, kitten!" Is the peppy reply, complete with a toothy grin.

But for how long would they be on the same side?


End file.
